Abduction
by AhmoseInarus
Summary: Crossover Challenge - The team heads out on a case, but X Files Agent Fox Mulder is also investigating an X File in the same area. Reid is intrigued by the man's case and much to Hotch's dismay, wants to help him. But things go south when both agents suddenly go missing... SLASH! * this is the edited version to remain in compliance with the Terms of Service of this we site *


ABDUCTION

Ahmose Inarus

Written for the CROSSOVER Challenge in the Smut Challenge Group on Facebook.

* * *

This is NOT a part of the X Files/Criminal Minds Series that I have written! It is STAND ALONE!

SLASH! Fox Mulder/Spencer Reid

DISCLAIMER: No own. Piss off.

* * *

The team all raised their eyes as Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi strode into the Round Table Room and took his seat. Hotch gave him a glare.

"… You're late."

"You'll live." Rossi shot back without hesitation. Hotch snapped his mouth shut and scowled at the older man, but ultimately, he knew that there was virtually nothing he could do to make David Rossi listen to him. He followed him as leader because he respected Hotch, and because as long as Hotch was leader, HE didn't have to be leader. But ultimately, Hotch had no control over the Veteran Profiler and the entire team knew it. In fact, the youngest of the team was fighting back a grin of amusement. So Hotchner turned his glare onto him. The young man immediate froze and stared back like a deer in headlights. Once he had intimidated the young Dr. Spencer Reid enough to soothe his ruffled alpha male, Hotch turned to Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia and told her "Go ahead."

"Oh!" She said happily, having been distracted by the team's genius slouching down in his seat. "Hear ye, Hear ye, Brave BAU Knights!" JJ and Black exchanged amused smiles. "You have been summoned to the lush enchanted forests of the Northwest to hunt down a foul creature indeed!" Now Morgan was grinning, too. But Penelope now got down to business. "We have… NUMEROUS abductions and sexual assaults." Garcia said, her cheerful demeanor now gone. "Now, here is where it gets weird… Some of them have been found dead. And some of them were found alive… but with no memory of what happened."

"How many victims?" Prentiss asked.

"… Thirty four."

"What?!" Hotch demanded. "Why didn't they call us in sooner?!" Garcia gave him a grimace and shrugged. Hotch just sighed. "Alright… wheels up in thirty." And he stood and left the room.

* * *

Exactly half an hour later, the team was walking across the tarmac towards the jet. When they stepped on, the first to board, Prentiss, Morgan and JJ, all stopped and stared. The jet was already occupied…

Reid stumbled into Morgan and peered over Prentiss's shoulder. Hotch stopped up short and them stumbled when Rossi walked into him.

"What's the hold up?!" Rossi demanded irritably.

"Who are you?" He and Hotch heard JJ ask. Hotch immediately shoved past the others and staredat the brown haired man already quite comfortable with his own file folders open and papers strewn around one of the tables. The man smiled up at the team good naturedly and stood.

"BAU?" He asked. A moment later, Rossi's head poked into view over JJ's shoulder.

"… Agent Mulder?" He blurted, looking startled. The man grinned.

"Agent Rossi." He nodded.

"You know him?" Hotch asked, lookoing at Rossi who had wiggled between JJ and Morgan. Reid was now stuck at the very back and was on his tip toes to observe this Agent.

"I do." Rossi nodded. "Agent Mulder was one of our first profilers back when the BAU was the BSU. He left the Unit right before YOU came in, Hotch. Around the time I retired."

"Good to see you back on duty, Agent Rossi." Mulder said, and the pair shook hands.

"Don't you speak to me like that, Agent." Rossi snorted, giving the man a look. "At least I retired! When I heard what you left the BAU to do…" He shook his head in his obvious disapproval. Mulder quirked a little smirk and shrugged a shoulder.

"You've gotta do what you've gotta do."

"Yeah… My ass! You were one of the best profilers I'd ever seen… You could have gone far in the BAU."

"But everything I am pushed me out of it." Mulder argued lightly.

"So… what ARE you doing here?" Rossi asked.

"… Hitchhiking." Mulder responded with an amused look.

"What?" Hotch demanded to know.

"I'm heading out on an investigation not far from where you're heading. So I'm bumming a ride." Mulder said. Hotch just stared, but Rossi chuckled.

"Well, for old times' sake, I'm sure we can give a fellow profiler a lift." He said, then clapped Mulder on the back and turned to the team. "This is Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner, SSA's Jennifer Jareau, Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan and Dr. Spencer Reid. Guys, Agent Fox Mulder." And Rossi went to claim his own seat. Hotch just gave a brisk nod and followed Rossi (probably to berate him for just letting Mulder join the team on the plane with consulting him first) and the others sidled up to meet Mulder and then dispered to their own seats. Leaving Reid standing in front of the cockpit, staring at Mulder. Mulder stated back.

"We ready?" The pilot asked, making Reid jump and scuttle to a seat near Morgan. The door was shut, the pilot headed into the cockpit and then they were on their way.

For the first part of the flight, the team discussed the case and worked on a preliminary profile. Rossi hoped that Mulder might join them and show some of those brilliant profiling skills he remembered from the man, but Mulder seemed to be focused on whatever his own investigation was. Rossi inwardly sighed… probably Bigfoot… He couldn't believe that the promising profiler had thrown away a stunning career with the FBI to become the laughing stock of the bureau, chasing down the chupacabra and shit like that…

After a bit the team dispersed. They went to rest, to unwind, and to prepare themselves to hit the ground running. The plane grew quiet…

Mulder started when he sensed motion near him, and looked up to see the young Dr. Spencer Reid sitting across from him.

"… Hi." Mulder said.

"Hi." Reid responded.

… Silence.

"Can I help you?"

"I've read about your work." Reid said. "What are you going to investigate?" And his eyes fell to Mulder's papers.

"… Possible UFO sightings." Mulder answered. "… Read them all yet?"

"Huh?"

"I know about you, Dr. Reid. The whole Bureau does." And he smiled. "Read 20'000 words per minute, eidetic memory… You came in and suddenly my photographic memory is old news." Reid flushed.

"I didn't mean to—"

"I'm just teasing." Mulder interrupted with a grin.

"For you to leave the BAU for this…" Reid said slowly, running his fingertips over the papers, "you must really have something driving you… What is it?"

"… The truth." Mulder said honestly. Reid stared at him, intrigued. Mulder sighed. "Okay… what have you come up with so far about the fact that only SOME of the victims have been murdered?" Reid blinked and leaned in closer, as Mulder's hushed tone for some reason led him to adopt the same quiet voice for only their ears.

"Well… The murdered victims have all fit a pattern. A type. The others haven't. They've been completely random, like they were merely victims of opportunity." Reid told the agent, and Mulder nodded. "The only problem was, the abduction sites and dump sites weren't exactly what one would expect for an opportunist. They're remote and out of the way. The murdered victims were always abducted methodically while following their own routine, and were dumped in a similar fashion. And all within the same area. I can come up with a geographic profile for the victims that were murdered… but the others completely messes it all up."

"How about injuries?" Mulder asked.

"Well…" Reid responded, "the murdered victims had ligature marks, lacerations and extensive bruising all leading to the idea of unorganized torture, rape and murder. The survivors were different. They were simply found naked, wandering in rural areas, with no memory of the past 24-48 hours. Aside from some light bruising and abrasions suggesting that they were restrained and forcibly penetrated, there was nothing else done. Not to mention they were completely clean of physical evidence. The murder victims were covered in hairs, fibers and fluids..."

"So… basic analysis would say…?" Mulder led.

"We're dealing with more than one UnSub." Reid answered, and Mulder nodded, sitting back.

"Or… an UnSub and a UFO." He corrected. Reid blinked. "Look." And Mulder handed him a piece of paper. Reid accepted it, reading it over. A moment later, he raised his eyes and fixed Mulder with an intense gaze. Mulder nodded. "There were reports of UFO sightings on the same nights and in the same areas where the surviving victims went missing."

"You think they were… alien abductions?" Reid asked. Mulder just raised his eyebrows, forcing Reid to ponder the question that he himself had just posed. Slowly, Reid lay the paper down on the table and leaned back in his seat, turning his eyes out the window and sinking deep into thought. Mulder just smiled to himself and went back to reviewing his own evidence, allowing the young genius to contemplate…

* * *

Upon landing, Agent Mulder and the BAU parted ways. And for several days, the team saw neither hide nor hair of the other Agent. It wasn't until another abduction was announced that they ran into him. The team was scattered over the country road where the missing person's car had been discovered when Morgan froze at the sound of a snapping twig from back in the woods. He turned and stared into the dense forest. He heard some rustling… a large creature was moving towards him. Morgan turned and snapped his fingers, getting Hotch's attention. The man looked at Morgan, who drew his gun and pointed it into the woods. Hotch drew his own side arm and moved to stand by his agent's side. The pair then watched, and listened.

"Oof!" They heard several yards in, and then a loud snapping twig. They readied, neither blinking as Emily joined them, having seen them. A moment later, thick leaves rustled, swayed, and then were swept aside.

"FREEZE!"

"FBI!"

"WHOA!" Mulder shouted, jumping. "Whoa whoa whoa! Don't shoot!" The agents lowered their guns as Mulder threw his hands into the air.

"What are you doing here?!" Hotch demanded, annoyed.

"Easy, Cujo…" Mulder said, then grinned and pointed back into the woods as the rest of the team came over to see what the hell was going on. "You guys have GOT to see this…" And his eyes were gleaming in excitement as he turned and plunged back into the woods, almost immediately disappearing.

"… We don't have time for this." Hotch growled, and turned away.

"Why?" Emily asked. "What do you have against this guy? He's on our side!"

"He works the X Files, Prentiss." Hotch snorted, scowling. "We have a murderer out here, we don't have time to be chasing down ghosts, goblins and sasquatch."

"… I'd like to see what he found." Reid suddenly piped up. "He IS an Agent with Bureau. We shouldn't just dismiss him." And with that, he started struggling into the woods after Mulder. Hotch watched him go with a look of dismay. Morgan shrugged and reholstered his weapon.

"He's got a point, Hotch." He said. Hotch gave Morgan a look but then sighed and shook his head.

"Alright… You're right. Go with them, Morgan. Make sure Reid doesn't break his neck out there."

"Or his leg." Emily grinned, and Morgan gave her look before going after Reid, and thus, after Mulder. He caught up with Reid quickly… Reid was NOT the most co-ordinated over the easiest of terrain. Within the first five minutes, he had caught Reid before the kid had fallen on his face. Twice.

He grinned. "We gotta get you out hiking more!"

"I need that like I need a hole in the head." Reid snorted, scowling and shrugging Morgan off.

"Alright…" Morgan said, backing away and putting his hands up in surrender. "But don't say I didn't—"

THUD!

"OUCH!"

".. Warn ya…" Morgan finished, grinning down at Reid.

"… You're a jerk. Help me up."

Morgan grinned at his partner's surly attitude, but heaved him up off of the ground.

"You guys coming?" Mulder called back.

"Yeah! How much further?" Morgan answered.

"We're nearly there!" Mulder called back, but then his drifting voice mumbled "unless we've already passed that tree before…"

Morgan's eyes widened and his jaw dropped in disbelief, already imagining Hotch having to send search parties to rescue his lost agents from the deep woods. Reid grinned. He had an inkling that Mulder had said that just to mess with them…

He and Morgan continued to force their way through the brush, but then… it suddenly ended. They found themselves in a large clearing, and in the middle of that clearing was…

"What is it?" Reid asked.

"Think Crop Circle." Mulder said. He approached the perfect circle in the middle of the clearing where the grasses and ferns had not only been flattened, but scorched. Reid slowly moved to stand beside him.

"And you think it was made by a…" He murmured, trailing off. Mulder nodded.

* * *

Agent Mulder pulled his rental car into the parking lot of the sheriff's station that the team was operating out of and turned to look at Reid in the passenger seat next to him.

"Thanks for the ride back." Reid told him with a smile when Morgan barreled out of the back of the car blurting "God, I hope they've ordered in lunch!" Reid rolled his eyes and Mulder smirked in amusement.

"So… what do you think?" the X Files Agent asked.

"… I dunno." Reid sighed. "I mean… I'm a man of science… I deal in… facts and quantifiable evidence. I'm not quite sure what to make of… what you showed me today."

"There's something else." Mulder said, and Reid looked at him. Mulder pulled out his phone. "I found a witness… who took this video on her phone. I had her send it to me…" And he offered Reid the phone. Reid tapped the little "Play" and watched. "See the treeline?" Mulder said, pointing at it.

"Yeah… what's that glow?" Reid asked.

"Keep watching…" Mulder said. The treeline was lit up, and then, bright lights burst into view over the trees, rose into the air and hovered a moment, then flew away at a startling speed, disappearing quickly. The woman taking the video could be heard exclaiming "Oh my God! What WAS THAT?!" The video ended. Reid's eyes snapped up to meet Mulder's. The man was smiling, obviously excited about the video.

"… Well?" Reid asked. "What… what WAS that?"

"I think that this is what is abducting your living victims. I think you have a serial killer in the midst of a mass alien abduction." Mulder said.

* * *

When Reid headed into the sheriff's station, Hotch looked up and waved him over. Reid changed direction and headed over to his boss. "Morgan said that Agent Mulder had you looking at crop circles?" The Unit Chief asked, looking irritated.

"… He… has a theory." Reid said carefully.

"Reid, we don't have time to humor his ludicrous—"

"I'm not so sure it's that ludicrous." Reid interrupted, and Hotch just stared at him. "Look, Hotch. I just… there is NO way that all of this is the work of ONE killer."

"I agree." Hotch nodded. "We have two killers. Two HUMAN killers."

"I'm not so sure..." Reid said again. Hotch looked surprised.

"You're not actually buying into his—"

"I'm considering other possibilities. And the more I see, the more I think that… there may be something else at play here. And I think that it's worth looking into."

"Reid…" Hotch sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Reid hung his head, knowing that his Unit Chief was frustrated and trying to be nice and NOT come down on him.

"I'm sorry…" Reid mumbled quietly and Hotch winced; he hadn't wanted to upset the sensitive genius. "I just… have to trust my gut." Reid continued. "And as insane as it sounds, I think that… Agent Mulder's theory is possible." Hotch sighed again. He wasn't actually quite sure what to do with the young genius… Reid was always so practical. He couldn't believe that Reid was actually willing to consider alien abduction, and he didn't know how to address this with Reid without damaging his already fragile ego…

After a moment, he just turned and walked away. Reid watched him go, then drooped and shuffled after him…

He was quiet and subdued for the rest of the day, silently working on several geographic profiles. At one point, even Morgan looked at Hotch and said "What did you say to him?"

That evening Hotch approached Reid, who was staring at his work done over the day. "What is all this?" Hotch asked him. "Three geographical profiles?"

"Yes." Reid nodded, and Hotch looked down at Reid. Rossi stood in the doorway to watch and listen.

"What are they?"

"Well…" Reis said, and pointed at one. "These are the abduction and dump sites of all the murdered victims." It was nice and organized, and looked like a full geographic profile that they would normally expect, giving them a full comfort zone that made sense. "This is the one with just the live victims. With the approximate abduction and dump sites." Hotch eyed it. It was strange. There was no real pattern… but at the same time, too neat to be random. "And this." Reid pointed to the last. "Is both." Hotch winced. The map with all of the victims with Reid's geographic profiling was complete and utter chaos. No rhyme. No reason. Basically… it fucked up everything they had in their profile. If they went off of that map… they had nothing. Literally nothing. Hotch sighed.

"Well… there's no doubt that this is not the work of one UnSub." Rossi said from the doorway.

"What concerns me…" Reid said. "Is that while we can nail down a profile for the killer… We CAN'T for the other abductions." And he looked at Hotch. "We've never seen a pattern like this before. Ever."

"… There's a first time for everything." The man admitted.

"And a time for new discoveries to be made." Reid added. Hotch looked at him. Reid took a deep breath. "Once, it was believed that the platypus was a hoax. The Coelacanth was believed to have been extinct for 65 million years until one was caught in 1938."

"Reid, that was a creature that we know for a fact, lived. YOU are suggesting aliens."

"Hotch. Think about the universe. Think how VAST it is. What are the odds that we are really and truly alone?"

"What are the odds that there is a race of beings out there who had the ability to come here?" Hotch shot back.

"It's possible!" Reid argued.

"No Reid. It's isn't."

"Why?!" Reid demanded. "Because you don't believe it?!"

"Hey." Rossi said firmly. "Come on, you two. It's late. Let's get some dinner, get some rest and tackle this with fresh eyes in the morning. Now come on… the team is waiting." Reid looked like he were going to refuse, but Rossi gave him a glare. And so the young genius settled down and followed the elder agents out to the cars, where the team was indeed waiting. They headed to a little diner just down the street from their motel, but the meal was awkward. Reid never spoke unless spoken to, and pointedly refused to look at Hotch, who kept looking towards Reid with looks ranging from guilt to irritation. The team did their best to act like nothing was unusual, but wasn't easy…

When they left, they shuffled sleepily down the street, not noticing that they were being watched. But then there was a loud, sharp whistle. The team tensed and whirled. Hotch scowled, but Reid perked up. It was Mulder. Reid changed direction.

"Reid." Hotch called after him. Reid frowned and turned, looking at his boss.

"I am going to assume that provided it does not interfere with my work, I am still permitted to spend my own time as I choose?" He asked. Hotch stared at him for a long time, but then simply gave him a curt nod, then turned and walked away. Reid nodded to his back, then turned and headed to Agent Mulder. The team watched him go, then slowly filed after Hotch, glancing back at Reid frequently.

"I take it they don't buy my theory?" Mulder asked with a grin.

"They're not even willing to consider." Reid mumbled, crossing his arms.

"Welcome to my world." Mulder announced. "Listen… you wanna come for a ride?"

"Where?" Reid asked.

"I want to take a look at something regarding this investigation."

"… Okay. Sure. Why not?" Reid said. He couldn't deny that Mulder had woken a curious monster within him, and it would not rest until its curiosity had been satisfied. And so he climbed into the car and off they went.

"So." Mulder said as they headed out of town. "I have been looking over a few things… Just prior to the disappearance of the victims, there were electrical disturbances, odd animal behavior and lightning."

"Okay?" Reid asked.

"The area I circled on that map," Mulder nodded to the map on the dashboard, which Reid grabbed, "started having strange fluctuations in their electricity. Losing power… power surges..."

"And now lightning."

"What?"

"Look." Reid said, pointing. Mulder looked off into the distance, and after a moment the sky did indeed light up briefly.

"We're going to take a closer look at the phenomenon."

"Alright." Reid said with a nod. They drove about forty five minutes until suddenly, the car sputtered… and died. Mulder pulled over between two fields… one was a corn field, the other a pumpkin patch.

"What happened?" Reid asked softly. Mulder tried to turn on the motor. But nothing happened. He looked up at Reid, eyes wide and eager.

"Interference…" He said, then leapt out of the car and stared around into the dark skies. "… There!" He suddenly cried, and pointed. Reid got out and looked, and his eyes widened. Bright, shifting lights were descending down towards them. Soon, a deep, vibrating hum began, making Reid's bones rattle in his skin. And then Mulder shouted "RUN!" And so he did.

The two men turned and plunged into the corn field. Immediately, Reid was feeling sick. His head began to spin as he was unable to stop the flash back…

A gun shot… calling out JJ's name, and then running through the corn. Being hit in the face and falling to the ground… staring down the barrel of the gun being held by a man with three beings within his skin, all arguing over whether or not to kill him… and then nothing…

Mulder turned when Reid stumbled and fell.

"DOCTOR REID!" He shouted, and Reid stumbled to his feet. But then, a great shaft of light punched through the darkness, illuminating the young genius. And it was as though someone had hit the pause button the television. Mulder stared at Reid, standing and gazing up at the object over him with a look of terror on his face. And he didn't move. He was perfectly still. Under the bluish white light, it were almost as though he were encased in ice. Then, the light got brighter and the humming got louder, and something in Mulder was screaming at him to do something before it was too late!

"NO!" He shouted, unable to hear his own voice over the hum that had taken over the world, and launched himself into the light with every intention of tackling Reid out of it. But when he collided with Reid, it was like crashing into stone… and then becoming one with it. He couldn't move. All he could see was the white light… he couldn't even breathe… and then… he felt himself rising into the air. The light got brighter, the humming got louder and then…

Nothing…

* * *

Breakfast at the hotel had been quiet, but comfortable. The team, now rested and fed, were ready to head back to work. But there was a problem… someone was missing. Hotch and the others looked up when Morgan came striding towards them with a frown.

"Reid isn't answering his door." Morgan told them. Hotch scowled, and went to the main desk. Within ten minutes, he had managed to get an extra key and was opening Reid's door. He stepped into the room, Morgan behind him. It was empty.

"… All his stuff is here aside from his messenger bag." Moran observed.

"Bed hasn't been slept in." Hotch responded. "Reid never came back."

"You think he stayed out all night with Agent Mulder."

"He'd better not have…" Hotch growled. "If he's been chasing space ships all night…" Morgan just sighed and followed as Hotch stormed out, dialing his phone. "… Garcia? I need you to track Reid's phone, and the phone of an Agent Fox Mulder." Morgan watched a moment later when worry darkened Hotch's eyes, and the man hung up on Garcia without a word and put the phone into his pocket.

"Their phones aren't on." Hotch said, now sounding tense. "But she got a location on Mulder's car."

And an hour later, the team's SUV's were pulling up on a blue sedan… both the driver and passenger doors were open… They approached cautiously, but there was no one inside.

"Guys." Emily said, "Reid's bag is here. And the keys are still in the ignition."

"Here!" Rossi hollered, and the team hurried over. "Foot prints… these look like Reid's sneakers. They head into the corn field."

"The corn field?" Morgan asked, looking very worried. "What would have made him go in there? Reid HATES corn fields…" Rossi gave Morgan a funny look, but didn't ask. Morgan led the way into the field.

"These must be Mulder's prints here!" JJ called out from somewhere to their left. They made their way through the corn, but then, suddenly, stopped short.

"Oh my God." Morgan breathed. The team had found themselves standing on the edge of a large area of flattened corn, all going in the same direction… and all making a perfect circle…

Slowly, Hotch and Rossi turned and stared at one another.

"Maybe there IS something to Mulder's theory?" Rossi said softly.

* * *

A soft whimper escaped Reid's lips as he slowly woke… he was terrified. But he couldn't remember why… Then, he heard the scream. His eyes snapped open and he gasped. All he saw was a silvery white room, made out of a strange material. He sat up and looked around, then shuddered and drew his legs in close to his body and wrapped his arms around himself; it was cold, and he was naked.

Then, he heard the scream again and he whirled to face the oblong door… the voice he heard was familiar. With a sickening jolt, he realized it was Mulder. But it wasn't long before the screams were silent. Fear settled into the pit of Reid's stomach as he rocked himself softly, trying to maintain some semblance of control as he came to realize his situation. But tears rolled down his face and he closed his eyes, wishing himself home. But home never appeared.

When he heard movement, he opened his eyes and looked to the door. A moment later, it opened and Reid cowered. The light was blinding, but the sillouhettes of creatures appeared Reid thought they might be speaking, but it wasn't like any speaking he had ever heard before. He turned away, frightened. But when he heard a moan, he looked.

"Mulder…" He breathed, and reached out to the man lying limp on the cold floor. But a strange fog settled over him, and the world seemed to shift and spin. He felt sick, and began to plead for everything to stop and just hold still! The next thing he knew, he was watching the lights in the ceiling as he passed by. He was on his back, but he wasn't sure he could feel what he was lying on. The beings were around him, frightening in their mere presence. Reid tried to speak. Tried to beg them to leave him alone. To let him go home. But he could barely manage an unintelligible whine.

Then he was gazing up into a vast, dark space, and there were pressures on his wrists and ankles and he knew that he had been tied down. He didn't know why… he couldn't move. Long, spidery fingers appeared in his field of vision and his eyes went wide as the digits pressed down onto the soft flesh of his abdomen, cold and clinical. His body was bowed back, the surface he was on exaggerating the curve of his spine and thrusting his chest up while his head lolled back. His head swam as vertigo overcame him, and he felt something pushing into his mouth and forcing it wide open, then moving back into his throat. He felt the urge to gag, but his body didn't respond. He heard a whir overhead and opened his eyes. They widened when he saw what looked like a long needle descending towards him, and then what felt like cold metal moving between his legs. He tried to thrash and fight, but he still couldn't move. Those spindly fingers appeared again and touched his face when tears began to fall as he tried to beg around whatever was in his mouth. But then he felt the needle puncturing through his navel and into his abdomen, and then… it felt like there was something… moving around inside of him.

He began to cry out, making sounds of panic as his eyes darted around in every direction. But then something touched his genitals and he began to scream. Something long and thin was sliding into his urethra, and then there was a burning on his chest and sharp, stabbing pains down his back, as though small spikes were being driven in between each vertebrae, and whatever was inside of him felt as though it were squeezing his lungs… he couldn't breathe. There were sharp pricks on the insides of his elbows and inner thighs, and that thing in his mouth that had pushed down his throat was now also extending upwards, into his nasal cavity and sinuses.

His screaming intensified when he felt something blunt, thick and rigid pressing against his most private place. He tried to pull away, tried to protest, but he had no control over his own body as the pain seemed to multiply. And then the object, whatever it was, pushed hard into him. He let out a helpless wail as his body was invaded, violated, and he didn't know by what, or why. All he knew was that he was in a world of pain and fear as that… SOMETHING… pushed in deeper, and deeper and… then he passed out.

He was not alone when he awoke. Nor was he cold. In fact, there seemed to be a deep, throbbing heat pulsing through his being. When a voice called his name he opened his eyes and stared up at Agent Mulder. He tried to speak but couldn't, and Mulder asked him if he were hurt. Reid tried to catalogue injuries, but was unable to feel past that… pulsing… burning ache that had filled him. He rolled his head to the side and looked around. He was in that silvery white room again. Mulder was hanging over him, checking on him. He spoke but his words were a muffled mess in his ears. Reid groaned and closed his eyes and awkwardly moved his hand between his own legs. His penis was hard and erect, his scrotum hot and heavy. Reid shivered and moaned as he groped himself, but froze when he realized that Agent Mulder was in a similar condition.

"… We… What di' they… do to … us…" Reid managed to mumble. He wasn't able to understand Mulder's response. All he knew was that he could feel Mulder's erection pressed into his thigh, and to his horror, he wanted to feel it pressing into him elsewhere.

Then there was a hot breath on his throat and mumbled words in his ear that he still couldn't understand. Then the pair were running their hands over one another, and Mulder was pushing Reid to roll onto his chest. Reid obliged, his movements infantile and ungainly. Then his legs were being pushed apart and there were hands on his buttocks. Mulder's words, whatever he was saying, thundered in Reid's ears, thick and unintelligible. But then his body was breached and Reid groaned aloud, pressing back into the burning penetration.

* * *

The rest of this scene has been removed due to the ban of explicit content on this website.

* * *

The team had been frantic. No one wanted to admit that they were all silently thinking that Mulder had been right… and now the two agents had become the victims of alien abduction. Hotch was looking especially frantic. But they had gone through Agent Mulder's car and looked over all of his information… all of his maps. And that combined with the maps that Reid had made up gave them one bit of hope… All the victims had been found within a ten mile radius of their suspected abduction site. And so the agents had police patrolling the area. The moment the lights were sighted, forty eight hours after Reid and Mulder had gone missing, the team was moving in.

The forest was thick and the journey was treacherous, but the reward was worth it… In a clearing was a circle of burned grass and ferns… blackened soot was all that remained… as well as two naked bodies. The two missing agents clung to one another even in unconsciousness, seeking comfort from something terrifying. Neither woke when they were dragged apart and loaded into ambulances. It was hours later in the hospital that they finally stirred. They were both questioned… but they both had the same responses. They didn't remember anything.

But Reid had an eidetic memory. And Mulder had a photographic memory.

Both were lying.

And neither could meet the other's eye, but neither would admit to the other that he remembered…

Both remained in the hospital for the next couple of days, being treated for exhaustion and dehydration. The BAU caught the killer. After Mulder and Reid were recovered, the other disappearances stopped, as did the strange lights in the sky. No one could explain why.

When the team headed home, Mulder did not join them. He took a commercial flight back home. And Reid quietly requested some time off.

And Hotch granted it to him. Reid ended up at FBI Headquarters in DC, and went to meet with Agent Mulder. The pair remained cloistered in the man's office all day. When Reid finally emerged, neither spoke a word. Many agents watched the famous genius of the BAU leave the office of "Spooky" Mulder, both looking haunted. Mulder silently closed the door to his office and remained sequestered long after all the other agents had left.

Reid simply returned home to lock himself away while he tried to come to terms with what had happened…

He never would.

* * *

END?

* * *

Please review. And be nice... I know it's not my best... LOL!


End file.
